Humans and other animals are able to perceive and process environmental conditions using various sensory attributes. For example, animal skin and hair act to provide tactile and flow sensing for perception in land and/or water environments. Man-made devices rely on sensors constructed on many different physical principles, for example heat and resistance, to obtain similar information. Animal sensory systems have attributes that are more elegant and efficient than known sensors.